donde estaras?
by Eliana0
Summary: universo alterno.. Amu va a una fiesta con sus amigos, en la cual se pierde... la podran encontrar? Basada en la telenovela donde esta elisa


**Todo empezó **

**ELIANA0**

**NOTA: aqui les dejos en los nombres de los padres de los chicos, son los siguientes:**

**Madre de Amu: Misaki**

**Padre de Amu: Yamada**

**Madre de Rima: Sakura**

**Padre de RIma: kiyoshi **

**madre de Yaya: hikari**

**padre de yaya: yamato**

**madre de kukai: hiromi**

**padre de kukai: hiroto **

**madre de nagihiko: Haruka**

**padre de nagihiko: kentaro**

* * *

26 de octubre

Era el cumpleaños de Hinamori Amu, estaba cumpliendo sus 16 años y decidio celebrarlo al máximo, ¿Cómo? Invitando a sus amigos de primaria.

Todos terminaron la academia Seiyo, Amu era novia de Tadase, Rima era novia de Nagihiko, utau novia de Kukai y Yaya novia de Kairi. Ikuto salía con una chica que conocio en su trabajo, el pensaba pronto en pedirle noviazgo. Ambos trabajaban siendo detectives

Los padres de Amu estaban muy contentos de que su hija cumpliera sus 16, aunque su padre no tanto pues por que su hija ya estaba dejando de ser una niña.

Los Charas de los chicos estaban preparando una sopresa muy especial para Amu. Mikki estaba pintando un gran cuadro de ella, Ran estaba componiendo una canción y Su estaba preparándole una gran comida.

Amu y sus amigos estaban en una casa con playa al frente, todo era muy hermoso, la idea fue de su padre, era uno de los regalos que le dio a Amu.

- Amu – Dijeron Rima y yaya – te tenemos una sorpresa

Amu agradeció y asintió. Todos fueron a la sala de la gran casa a ver la sorpresa que yaya y Rima habían preparado.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentado comenzó una gran presentación de Fotos de cuando ellos estaba primaria.

Amu sonrio al ver aquellas fotos, era como si no hubiera pasado los años. En algunas foto salía Nadeshiko, Amu igualmente sonreía pero con tristeza, por que a pesar de los años ella nunca mas supo que fue o lo que es de su gran amiga.

Cuando termino la prestentacion todos aplaudieron, Amu agradeció a Yaya y a Rima por su gran sorpresa.

- Chicos pasen a la cocina – Dijo la Madre de Amu

Cuando estuvieron todos en la cocina… Amu vio un gran pastel que decía ''Felices 16'', Amu no pudo evitar al sonreir. Su padre estaba encendiendo las 16 velitas, y empezaron a cantar

Cuando finalizo la canción, Amu estaba apunto de soplar las velitas pero..

- Espera –Dijo Tadase – no querrás pedir algún deseo?

- Pero que puedo pedir si lo tengo todo – Dijo Amu emocionada – tengo un novio y amigos maravillosos

- Awwww! – Dijieron todos al unisono

- Bien – Amu soplo las 16 velitas y todos aplaudieron

La madre de Amu y de Rima empezaron a repartir pastel, obviamente que el primer trozo fue para la pequeña Ami, quien pedia a gritos su pastel y que para su cumpleaños quería uno igual.

Los chicos fueron a la terraza… a comer, mientras platicaban algunos asuntos

- Amu, no te olvides que debemos estar espectaculares esta noche – Dijo Utau

- Es cierto, todo el mundo dice que esa fiesta es genial – Dijo Yaya

- Lose, lose – Dijo Amu – y ya he comprado las entradas asi que no se preocupen

- ¡Hey! Nosotros también queremos ir – Dijo Kukai – Ademas necesitamos vigilar a nuestras novias..

- Y a donde se supone que van a ir – Dijieron la Madre de Amu y Rima con los brazos cruzados.

- Este… mama, los chicos y yo hemos estado pensando sobre ir a una fiesta – Dijo Amu nerviosamete

- Pero por que no nos dijiste antes?

- Bueno… por que

- Amu se entero hace poco – Dijo Rima

- Eh? – Amu no entendía lo que estaba pasando

- Amu no tenia idea sobre la fiesta, nosotros le avisamos – Dijo Utau

Amu miro a Rima y a Utau y pronto pudo entender que estaban tratando de ayudarla a ella.

- Y quien mas va a ir? – Pregunto la madre de Rima

-Solamente los chicos – Contesto Rima

- Y tu Padre sabe de esto, Amu – Chan?

- Eee.. se lo iba a decir.. pero

- Aff – Suspiro la madre de Amu – Yo le digo

- Bien – Amu abrazo a su madre - mama eres la mejor

- Esta bien, esta bien

* * *

.-

21:30 Hrs – Casa de la Playa – Habitacion de Amu.

Amu se estaba terminando de arreglar, gracias a la ayuda de Miki. Yaya, Rima y Utau la observaban

- Awww! Amu-Chi se ve muy linda – Decía Yaya

- Yaya – Amu se sonrojo – que cosas dices

- Yo encuentro que Amu se ve Bien – Dijo Utau – además los chicos deben estar esperando alla abajo

- Es cierto mejor bajemos

En el primer piso…

- Estas chicas si tardan – dijo Kukai

- Que se le va hacer, son chicas – Dijo Tadase

- Ya dejen de quejarse, ya vamos! – Dijo Utau bajando la escalera

- Al fin!- dijeron los chicos

- Bien vamos – Dijo Amu

- Ejem – Dijo el padre de Amu

- P-P-Papa? Que haces aquí? – dijo amu nerviosa

- Enserio creiste que ibas a ir caminando?

- Pero papa

- Amu-chan piénsalo será mucho mas comodo no tendrán frio

- Es verdad Amu-chii, - Dijo yaya

- Esta bien – Amu suspiro

- Bien todos al auto – dijo kukai

Todos se subieron al auto. mientras que el papa de Amu conducia, los chicos conversaban que iban hacer en la gran fiesta, una vez que llegaron…

- Amu-chan llevas tu celular?

- Si papa me lo has preguntado como un millón de veces

- A que hora los vengo a buscar? – pregunto el padre de Amu

- A las 4:00 a.m – Dijo amu

- QUEEEEEEEEE?, PERO AMU-CHAN ES MUY TARDE – Grito histéricamente el padre de Amu

- Por favor, papa nosotros nos compartamos bien, cierto chicos?

- Si! – Dijeron todos al unisono

- Esta bien, ni una hora mas ni una hora menos, cuidense

- Ok – Dijo Amu bajándose del auto

- Amu-chan – Dijo el padre antes que su hija entrara a la fiesta

- Si?

- Feliz cumpleaños!

- Gracias – Amu sonrio

Amu tomo la mano de Tadase y entraron juntos a la fiesta mientras que los otros chicos hicieron lo mismo. Cuando llegaron al centro de la fiesta quedaron pasmados, nunca en su vida habían visto algo parecido

-Bien, a divertirse – dijo Kukai

Los chicos comenzaron a bailar y disfrutar de la noche pero Yaya obviamente no se iba perder para nada los alimentos y mucho menos los dulces que estaban en una gran fuente. Cautelosamente se alejo de ellos y fue a husmear la fuente.

* * *

.-

Mientras tanto….-

En la casa frente de la playa estaban los padres de los chicos. Hace unos meses que todos se hicieron muy buenos amigos y eso les alegros a sus hijos. La mama de Amu era muy amiga de la madre de Rima y el padre de Amu era muy amigo con el padre de Kukai y de Tadase.

Todos ellos estaban en la terraza tomando un trago aprovechando de la situación de sus hijos estaban de fiesta… excepción de Ami, quien dormia pacíficamente en su habitacion

- A pasado 4 años desde que Amu se graduo de la Academia Seiyo – dijo alegremente la madre de Amu

- Si… es bueno saber que nuestros hijos son muy buenos amigos después de todo

Amigos? Yo no diría exactamente ''amigos'' – Dijo el padre de Amu

- A que te refieres, cariño?

- Nuestra Amu-chan ya tiene novio… y no es cualquier novio, es exactamente el mismo chico que siempre venia a nuestra casa diciendo que era su ''amigo''

El comentario del padre de Amu provoco risas pero el no le veía ni un sentido por que después de todo lo había dicho en serio

- Cariño… mejor relájate

- Esta bien… pero no bajare la guardia.

,-

* * *

En la fiesta…

Despues de varias horas de bailar… Amu y Tadase estaban sentados en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile, ambos observaban a sus amigos que todavía continuaban bailando, sobre todo Yaya

- Feliz cumpleaños, Amu-chan – Dijo Tadase mirando a su novia

- Gracias – Dijo Amu – pero no crees que me los has dicho como mil veces?

- No importa –Tadase la abrazo.

- Han pasado cuatro años desde que tu y yo somos novios

- Sii..- Tadase suspiro alegremente –Es increíble no crees?

- Sii - Amu se acerco un poco mas a Tadase - Te amo, Tadase-kun

Tadase sonrio

- Yo también te amo, Amu-chan

Ambos comenzaron a besarse tiernamente…. Un beso que poco a poco se hizo profundo y apasionado. Ambos se abrazaban estrechamente como si nunca quisieran separarse, solo la falta de aire hizo que se separaran pero aun asi no dejaban de mirarse.

- Este… Tadase-kun yo debo ir al baño

- Claro – Tadase le dio un pequeño beso antes de soltarla

Amu fue en dirección al baño

Yaya y kairi todavía bailaban

- Yaya-chan no te cansas? – decía Kairi que estaba completamente cansado

- Claro que no… además debemos estar agradecidos de haber asistido a esta fiesta ya que mucha gente no pudo ir – dijo yaya sonriendo

Kukai, Utau,Rima y Nagihiko estaban tomando ponche… pero a Rima y a Utau se le había pasado un poco la mano, estaban un poco borrachas y no decían nada coherente.

- Nesecito… ir al baño – Dijo Rima tambaleándose

- Yo te acompaño – dijo Nagi

- NOO!-grito Rima – no es necesario… yo puedo ir sola

- Esta bien… - suspiro nagi

Tadase se acerco donde estaban los chicos

- Esta todo bien?

- Sisi… todo bien – Nagi le dio un sorbo a su ponche - y donde esta Amu?

- Fue al baño… pero es raro… hace bastante tiempo que fue

- Pues no te preocupes… Amu-chan es una chica que sabe cuidarse sola ,no crees?

- Lo se, pero igual me preocupo por ella

- la actitud sobre protector de un novio no crees?

- ya dejame en paz

- Que horas es? – pregunto Utau

- No lose –dijo Kukai buscando entre sus bolsillos su celular – son las 3:45… deberíamos esperar a los padres de Amu afuera, no creen? Deben estar por llegar

- Si vamos-dijeron todos al unisono

La madre de Amu y de Rima estaban llegando a la fiesta…

- Estos chicos por dios – dijo la madre de Amu al volante

- No puedo creer que tengan energía a esta hora

- Tienes razón… apuesto que mañana dormirán hasta la hora del almuerzo – dijo la madre de Amu riéndose levemente

La madre de Amu estaciono el auto cerca de la fiesta, ambas se bajaron y fueron a la entrada a buscar a los chicos…

- Donde estarán? – decía la señora Mashiro

- Cuando por fin los pudieron localizar fueron hacia ese lugar

- Chicos le dijimos a la entrada de la puerta

- Lo siento.. tuvimos un problemas con yaya - Dijo nagi

- Y donde esta Amu y rima? – pregunto la Señora hinamori

- Ambas están en el baño – dijo Kukai

La señora mashiro entro a la fiesta seguida por la madre de amu… fueron en dirección al baño a buscar a sus hijas. Cuando entraron el baño era todo un desastre y les costaba creer que sus hijas estuviesen ahi

- Rima… estas ahí?

- Amu-chan… soy yo tu madre

Empezaron a buscar de baño en baño y no encontraban nada y eso le comenzó a preocupar…cuando abrieron la ultima puerta del ultimo baño encontraron a Rima completamente inconsiente de lo borracha que estaba… su madre empezó a sacudirla para ver si despertaba o reaccionaba… poco a poco rima abria los ojos aunque en su cabeza todavía no tenia nada claro… solo veía la imagen de su madre

- Rima ¿no te da vergüenza? Mírate nada mas – dijo su madre enojada

- Rima donde esta Amu? - preguntaba la señora Hinamori

- Ee… eee… nolo…se – tartamudeo rima

- Como que no sabes, los chicos dijieron que estaba en el baño

- No lose, cuando yo entre… no lo recuerdo mu bien pero lo único que se que Amu no estaba aquí cuando yo entre

- Hay por dios – dijo la madre de Amu y se levanto a buscarla

-Busco por todo el sector de la fiesta y no estaba…. Trato de contactarla por el celular y no contestaba y eso la preocupo a un mas… su hija no era asi

Rima y su madre fueron donde estaban los chicos

- Que sucede – Pregunto Tadase

- Han visto a Amu? – pregunto la Madre de Rima

- Pero si nosotros creimos que estaba con Rima – Decia Kukai

- Amu nunca estuvo conmigo - dijo Rima en voz baja

- Entonces donde esta, Amu-chii? – Dijo Yaya nerviosa

- Amu me dijo que iba al baño… después de eso tardo mucho tiempo en regresar –Dijo tadase

- Esperen… todavía no se alarmen –Dijo Nagi – Tal vez se fue a casa ¿no se les había ocurrido?

- No lo se… será mejor que llege la madre de Amu – Dijo la señora mashiro

Esperaron unos minutos sentados… esperando a la madre de Amu. La señora hinamori apareció en la entrada con el rostro completamente triste y no hacia falta preguntar que había pasado.

- Chicos… ¿cuando fue la ultima vez quela vieron?

- Yo la vi con Tadase – Dijo Yaya

- Tambien yo – Dijo Kairi

- Ella estuvo conmigo pero luego fue al baño – respondio Tadase

- Entonces donde se supone que esta…

- Tranquila – decía la madre de Rima – Amu tiene que aparecer, llamaste a tu casa para preguntar si estaba? – la madre negó con la cabeza

-Pues que esperas…

Los chicos estaban muy nerviosos… los mas tristes eran Yaya, Rima y sobre todo Tadase… el no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando… Kukai miraba a sus amigos, lo tristes que estaban…y el en el fondo también estaba muy triste, Amu era como su hermana menor y la queria… pero como el era el mayor no podía permitirse verse triste… devia mantenerse fuerte ante sus amigos

Mientras tanto la madre de Amu llamaba y llamaba a su casa. Hasta que al fin contestaron.

- Cariño… lo siento por llamar a esta hora

- Que sucede…-decia su esposo adormilado

- Este… Amu no abra llegado a la casa?

- Eee… noo… pero no entiendo ¿tu no la fuiste a buscar?

- Si pero… no le encontré… y los chicos también dicen no la han visto desde hace mucho rato.

- Pero.. como? Estas segura.. la buscaste bien? La llamaste a su celuar?

- Por supuesto que la llame por teléfono… con la madre de Rima dimos vuelta el lugar y no esta…cariño nuestra hija no esta.

Rápidamente el padre de Amu se levanto de la cama, se vistió lo mas rápido posible… todavía tenia grabadas las palabras de su esposa que le deban vuelta la cabeza una y otra vez '_'nuestra hija no esta''_

Los padres de los otros chicos se levantaron por el ruido…

- Que sucede? – pregunto el Padre de Kukai

- Despierta a todos – contesto

- Por que?

- Es una emergencia

- Esta bien

El padre de Kukai comenzó a despertar a todos tal como su amigo le dijo, no tenia idea que estaba pasando pero algo le decía que no era nada bueno.

.-

* * *

-Amor ya llege - dijo mientras corria

- Al fin llegas… ya no se que hacer – decía su esposa triste

- Espera un minuto voy a ir hablar con los guardias

El padre de Amu completamente enfadado fue hablar con los guardias.

- Disculpe señor… usted no ha visto a una chica de cabello rosa, ojos color miel…. Lo que pasa que no la encontramos

- No señor, aquí vienen muchas chicas con esas características además… ¿usted esta seguro que su hija estuvo aquí?

- Pero si mi esposa la vino a dejar a ella y a sus amigos, cosa que ellos si están y tu me preguntas que si estuvo aca ¿acaso eres imbécil?

- Señor cálmese por favor…. Conversemos civilizadamente

- No me voy a calmar, escucha bien NO ME VOY A CALMAR – grito furioso

- En realidad no se como ayudarte además ya estamos cerrando y—

- Para, para… tu sabes con quien estas hablando? Tu sabes con quien te estas metiendo

- Detente ya basta… - decía su esposa calmándolo pero el no le hizo caso

- Escúchame una cosa…. Nadie se mueve hasta que aparezca mi hija ¿entendiste?

Pasaron las horas y seguían buscando a Amu, su madre llamaba a todas a sus amigas para preguntar si sabían algo de ella pero todas le decían que no tenían ni idea… los chicos y sus padres se habían ido a la casa de la playa, sus padres creían que era mejor asi…

el teléfono de la madre de Amu sono:

- Hola

- Misaki – Chan supiste algo – preguntaba la madre de Rima

- No… nadie sabe nada – suspiro – en la casa no ha sonado el teléfono?

- No… estábamos esperando tu llamado para ver si sabias algo pero… si sabes cualquier cosas nos llamas ¿si? Los chicos están muy preocupados

- Si claro yo te aviso… diles que estén tranquilos… adiós – fin de la llamada – una vez que encontremos a Amu-chan me va escuchar… ¿Dónde esta?

- Nose, Nose no entiendo… Amu no es así… - dijo su esposo –que hora es?

- Son las 9:45… Mira la hora que es y todavía no llama

- Amor será mejor ir a la policía…

.-

* * *

.-

Cuando llegaron a la agencia policial se sintieron nerviosos, nunca en sus vidas habían estado en una

Entraron al lugar…

- Buenos días - dijo la madre de Amu - estoy aquí a informar que mi hija esta desaparecida

- Cuantas horas desaparecida? – pregunto la policía

- Cinco…

- Como se extravió?

- Ella fue a una fiesta con sus amigos y cuando la voy a buscar no la encontré

- Ya veo… como se llama su hija?

- Hinamori Amu-san - contesto su padre

- Cuantos años cumplio?

- Ayer cumplio 16

- Muy bien… ya he dejado un aviso policial… si aparece nos llaman

- Seguro.

.-

* * *

.-

10:01 – casa en la Playa – en la sala

- Yo solo quiero que aparezca – decía sakura

- Yo no le veo gran cosa tal vez se fue de fiesta – dijo su esposo

- De fiesta? Como se te ocurre decir eso

- Por favor, Sakura chan los chicos de hoy en dia siempre hacen eso, dime amor cuantas veces Kukai va de fiesta y desaparece

- Esque no es lo mismo, Kukai es hombre y sabe cuidarse en cambio Amu….ella es una chica… y si fuese asi Amu jamas le haría a eso a su padre y mucho menos a su novio

- Nose, piensa lo que quieras… apuesto que en un rato mas va a llamar inventando una mentirita…

-Sera mejor volver a preguntarle a los chicos

Unos minutos después

Yaya, Tadase, Rima, Kairi, Utau y Kukai estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala siendo interrogados por sus padres

- Por favor Rima dime que paso

- No lose mama no lo recuerdo, además Tadase y los chicos ya dijieron todo lo que sabían

- Pero eso no es suficiente

En la habitacion de amu… Ran, miki, su y Dia estaban mirando la ventana a ver si llegaba Amu

- Amu-chan esta desaparecida - desu

- No puedo creer que esto este pasando – dijo miki

- Amu-chan va a regresar… yo lo se – decía Ran

- Solo espero que no le haya pasado nada malo – dijo Dia

Luego la puerta de la casa se abrió y eran los Padres de Amu…

- Supieron algo?

- No… ya dejamos constancia en la policía… no hay nada mas que hacer que esperar

- Misaki-chan llamaste a todas sus amigas?

- No – respondio fríamente

- Entonces ahí debe estar, en la casa de alguien y no habiso y la pobre chica se siente culpable pero va a llamar en cualquier momento

- Por favor, Sakura yo conozco perfectamente a mi hija y seria incapaz de hacer algo asi

La madre de Amu rezaba, deseaba con toda su alma que Amu estuviera bien… los chicos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo…

- Donde esta, cariño? Donde esta mi hija - dijo la madre en un tono entristecedor

Su esposo fue a consolarla, la abrazo y trato de tranquilizarla pero no funciono,su esposo rompioa llorar… los otros chicos miraban a la madre… no sabían que hacer al respecto

.-

* * *

.-

Tsukasa, Ikuto y Shizuki… estaban jugando pool entretenidamente, hasta que una llamada desprevenida les arruino la diversión

- Hola…

- Tsukasa soy yo

- Prefecto? Que sorpresa que me llame un dia domingo debe ser muy importante

- Acabo de recibir un llamado de emergencia sobre una constancia de una joven chica desaparecida…. Quiero que te hagas cargo tu, tsukiyomi y shizuki lo antes posible

- Que edad tiene?

- Se llama Hinamori Amu, tiene 16 Años, va en secundaria… ayer fue a una fiesta, y lleva 6horas desaparecidas

- Entiendo… vamos para alla – Tsukasa colgó el teléfono

- Oigan… ya dejen de jugar. Hay un asunto importante

- Enserio? – pregunto Ikuto burlescamenete

- Si, el prefecto nos asigno un caso sobre una chica desaparecida… tenemos que ir lo mas pronto posible.

.-

* * *

Tocaron la puerta de la casa… que era muy lujosa pensaron los tres… la Madre de Amu abrió la puerta

- Buenos días, soy el comisario Tsukasa y ellos dos mis asistentes, tsukiyomi Ikuto y Ichijo Shizuki

- Gracias a dios que llegaron – dijo la madre de Amu – adelante pase

Los tres entraron y vieron al padre de Amu que estaba sentado en el sillón de brazos cruzados. Cuando el vio a los detectives, se paro y los fue a saludar, luego comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido.

- Bueno según tengo entendido que su hija lleva desaparecida 6 horas

- Si asi es – respondio – mi mujer y su amiga fueron a las 4:00am a buscarla a una fiesta, estaba con su novio y sus amigos.

- Señor Hinamori, usted no llamo a su casa en Minori para averiguar que ella no se encuentra allí

- Por supuesto que lo hice y no esta ahí

- Entonces le voy a explicar el procedimiento

- No, no me explique ningún procedimiento, solo apure mas las cosas, necesito que reaccionen mas rápido…se trata de mi hija y hare lo imposible para encontrarla

- Si claro, por su puesto pero no es necesario alterase… comenzaremos con un interrogatorio a los chicos que fueron a la fiesta

mas Tarde...

- Usted es Yuiki Yaya cierto? Cuénteme lo que sabe… cuando fue la ultima vez que la vio

- Eee… yo vi a Amu-chii bailando con Tadase…como a las 2:30… luego ella dijo que ia a ir al baño… pero nunca regreso

- Bien… - el comisario miro a Tadase - aquí dice que tu nombre es Hotori Tadase, el novio de Amu – Tadase asintió – cuando fue la ultima vez que la viste?

- Yo estaba bailando con ella… después me dijo que iba a ir al baño y volvia… pasaron los minutos y me empecé a preocupar pero cuando Rima fue al baño crei que se iba a encontrar con ella… pero después no la vi mas

- Ya veo – el comisario miro a Rima - Digame señorita Mashiro… cuando fue la ultima vez que via a Amu

- Bueno… yo… en realidad casi nunca la vi… yo solo estaba con Nagihiko y…. la verdad es que no me acuerdo muy bien

- No te acuerdas o no te quieres acordar

- Es suficiente por hoy, comisario – dijo ikuto

- Ikuto nissan? Que haces aquí? – pregunto Tadase

- Bueno… larga Historia .Ahora estoy trabajando como detective, les parecerá raro e ironico que yo trate de ayudarles pero bueno… asi es el trabajo

- Es bueno que estes de regreso, Ikuto – dijo utau

- Gracias… es bueno volver a verte…

- Ikuto-nissan… prométeme una cosa –dijo Tadase

- Que es?

- Prométeme que la encontraras – Tadase dijo

- Hare lo mejor posible

-Bien será mejor irnos… nos vemos mañana – dijo el comisario

- Adios – Dijeron todos al unisono

Los tres detectives cerraron la puerta y se fueron… los chicos se sintieron aliviados…. Los padres delos chicos les recomendaron que fueran a pasear para liberar la tensión y sobre todo que no le dijeran ni una sola palabra a Ami…. Ellos se encargarían de aquello.

En un dia pasaron muchas cosas, que nunca creían que les iba a pasar a ellos…desde ahora en adelante van a estar unidos páralo que se viene… y sobre todo para encontrar a Amu..

* * *

**Continuara**


End file.
